Universo DC: La Caida de los Dioses (Parte Dos)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Segunda y ultima parte de esta historia! Decidido a destruir a todos los dioses del Universo DC, el Black Spectre (la fusión entre el Espectro y el Black Racer) va tras los Nuevos Dioses. Mientras Highfather planea evacuar Nuevo Génesis y a toda su gente, Darkseid se prepara para plantar batalla, fusionándose con la Ecuación Anti-Vida. ¡El Fin está aquí y no debes perdértelo!


**UNIVERSO DC: LA CAIDA DE LOS DIOSES**

**Parte Dos **

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**El Black Spectre **

**El Muro. **

**Al borde del universo. **

Una tenebrosa figura se erguía ahora, cuan alta era, frente al Muro de la desaparecida Fuente. Un ser único, resultado de un compuesto, una amalgama entre el Black Racer –el Mensajero de la Muerte– y el Espectro –la encarnación de la Ira Divina, el Espíritu de la Venganza–. Una criatura enfundada en una armadura oscura, vestida con una larga capa con capucha de color gris, cuyo rostro permanecía en la más tétrica de las penumbras y solo unos ojos brillantes, cargados de energía pura, eran su única parte visible.

Un ser llamado **Black Spectre**.

-¡La hora ha llegado! – dijo el arcángel Miguel, satisfecho - ¡Un nuevo poder se alza en el universo! ¡El castigo _definitivo_ para los inicuos! – extendió sus alas. Voló al encuentro del Black Spectre - ¡Ve, mi Mensajero de la Muerte! ¡Mi Ángel Vengador! ¡Ve y destruye, aniquila, quema a los pecadores de Nuevo Génesis y Apokolips!

El Black Spectre fijó sus gélidos ojos en él. Frunció el ceño y lo señaló.

-Miguel, Primogénito de la Creación, Jefe de la Milicia Celestial… eres culpable de los pecados de soberbia, homicidio y albergar pensamientos impuros e impropios en un ser de luz…

-¿Qué? – el arcángel parpadeó, confundido.

-…Por lo tanto, ¡te sentencio a sufrir el justo castigo por los oprobios cometidos!

-¡Idiota! ¡En el Nombre de Yahvé, te conmino a que ceses de juzgarme y me obedezcas! _¡Yo soy tu amo! _

Pero el Black Spectre había hablado y dictado su sentencia. Y esta era inapelable. Por lo que un potente rayo de luz surgió de su mano enguantada y dio de lleno en el arcángel, prendiéndolo fuego, quemándolo con un poder superior que provenía del mismísimo desaparecido Dios.

Miguel cayó hacia atrás, un cometa en llamas, chocando contra el Muro. Cuando su cuerpo parcialmente carbonizado se estrelló contra la pared cósmica, se produjo una descomunal explosión que acabó rompiéndola, reventándola en millones de fragmentos.

Testigo pasivo de la destrucción, Phantom Stranger apenas pudo usar su magia para crear una esfera energética a su alrededor y protegerse a sí mismo de los pedazos de roca que salieron despedidos en todas direcciones.

Destruido el Muro, nada surgió del otro lado. La muerte –o desaparición– de Yahvé se había llevado consigo el poder de la Fuente. Ante la alucinada vista de Stranger, del otro lado del Muro se erguía otro universo, otra Creación. Hacia allí comenzaba a flotar el espíritu debilitado y abandonado de Jim Corrigan. Casi al límite de sus fuerzas, el otro universo lo estaba absorbiendo y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

-¡Resiste, Jim! ¡Voy por ti! – Stranger hizo volar la esfera donde se encontraba tras su amigo. Mientras tanto, el Black Spectre se desentendía del desastre de su accionar y ya se dirigía a cumplir con su nuevo propósito: _destruir a los Nuevos Dioses_.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**Breves destellos de otra realidad **

**Apokolips. **

Darkseid observaba de nuevo el paisaje de su torturado planeta, cuando Desaad ingresó en la habitación. Esta vez, el lacayo lo hizo despacio y de la forma correspondiente a su posición y rango.

-Mi señor. Todas nuestras tropas están listas y preparadas, tal y como querías – dijo.

-Bien – el Oscuro Señor suspiró – Una sombra negra se aproxima, Desaad. Viene como un rayo, para matarnos.

-¡No podrá hacerlo! ¡Estamos listos para luchar!

-No servirá de nada. La muerte llegará igual.

El lugarteniente de Darkseid se lo quedó mirando.

-Pero… Entonces, si la muerte es inevitable, ¿por qué enfrentarla?

Darkseid se volvió y lo miró.

-Simple: _para darme tiempo a mí de prepararme_.

-Amo, no entiendo… ¿Prepararte? ¿Para qué?

-Para fundirme con la Ecuación de la Anti-Vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo Génesis. <strong>

Highfather, al igual que Darkseid lo hiciera en su planeta hermano, observaba por una ventana su mundo. A su manera, el viejo patriarca estaba despidiéndose.

-Sé que nuestra relación nunca ha sido todo lo perfecta que debería ser – dijo detrás de él Míster Miracle. Tanto Big Barda como él hacía poco que habían llegado de la Tierra para unírseles – pero todavía no comprendo adónde quieres que vayamos y por qué debemos abandonar nuestro planeta.

-Scott, voy a confiarte algo que no le he contado a nadie todavía – Highfather se le acercó – Se trata de la Fuente: _ya no puedo sentirla_. Mi conexión con ella se ha desvanecido absolutamente.

-Dios mío…

-Justamente, involucrado en el asunto, hay un asesino de dioses. Sin la Fuente, ni tú ni yo, ni nadie de este planeta está a salvo. Ya no más. Es por eso que debemos irnos. Porque el deicida vendrá a por nosotros y nada podemos hacer contra él.

Míster Miracle guardó silencio, impresionado. Observó a su anciano padre directamente a los ojos.

-No estés triste, hijo, ni tampoco tengas miedo – Highfather esbozó una melancólica sonrisa – Si todo sale tal cual lo he planeado, nuestra gente no morirá. Por el contrario, todos estarán a salvo.

-Pero… ¿Qué oscuro poder es el que viene? ¿Tan terrible es como para que no podamos enfrentarlo?

-Créeme: es la Muerte en persona – el patriarca se estremeció – La Muerte… y la Ira Divina, juntas.

* * *

><p>Dentro de su esfera de energía, Phantom Stranger volaba entre los restos del Muro tras el alma de su amigo, Jim Corrigan. Otro universo se extendía tras la destruida pared cósmica, una dimensión totalmente desconocida y que estaba absorbiendo al espíritu del ex detective de policía.<p>

-¡Resiste, Jim! ¡Voy por ti! – murmuró Stranger, forzando a su esfera a ir más aprisa. En cuanto penetró en el nuevo universo, el extraño fantasma se vio asaltado –literalmente bombardeado– por imágenes de aquella otra realidad…

Vio una lucha increíble entre un grupo de superhéroes desconocidos contra lo que parecía ser una invasión alienígena a una ciudad sospechosamente similar a Nueva York. También, pudo observar a un musculoso y fornido guerrero rubio, un joven dios, portando entre sus manos un pesado martillo y convocando al rayo. A un cuarteto fantástico de otros héroes de diversos poderes luchando contra un villano enfundado en una armadura metálica, y a un adolescente vestido con un peculiar traje rojo y azul, saltando y trepándose de edificio en edificio como una araña.

Y vio aún más: un hombre de hierro volando por los cielos. Un grupo de mutantes peleando por su libertad. Un motero fantasma de rostro esquelético y envuelto en llamas patrullando las calles. Un cazador de vampiros de raza negra, de aspecto aguerrido y letal. Un abogado ciego vestido de diablo rojo, haciéndole frente sin miedo al hampa. Un gigante verde, musculoso y tosco. Un capitán con un escudo de acero y los colores de la bandera estadounidense encima…1

Stranger cerró su mente ante la avalancha de visiones que estaba recibiendo. Se enfocó en rescatar a su amigo. El espíritu de Corrigan se veía cada vez más agotado. Empezaba a disolverse en la nada.

-¡Te tengo! – la esfera que transportaba a Stranger capturó al fantasma. Compartiendo con él parte de su energía vital, consiguió que Corrigan cobrara cierta corporeidad momentánea – Jim… ¿Estás bien?

-Nadie lo está ahora… el Espectro… Black Racer… Se han fusionado – jadeó Corrigan, cansado - ¡Va por los Nuevos Dioses! ¡Va a destruirlos!

-Debemos detenerlo – Stranger comenzó a dirigir su esfera de regreso a su universo – Hay que revertir esa unión. ¡Ese nuevo ser mató al arcángel Miguel con suma facilidad!

-Stranger… Sabes apenas la mitad de la historia…

-Me la contaras mientras volvemos a casa. Vamos a tener que buscar ayuda contra esta amenaza. Tal vez Superman pueda…

-Si me disculpan – dijo una voz gruesa – Tal vez posea la solución a vuestros problemas.

Stranger y Corrigan se volvieron para mirar. Sentado sobre una tecnológica silla anti-gravitatoria, un alienígena musculoso de piel violeta flotaba acercándose a ellos. Si bien su aspecto era más tenebroso que amigable, algo en el traje que llevaba ajustado a su cuerpo les hizo acordar al difunto Metrón. Al igual que el nuevo dios, el extraterrestre viajaba en la que podría ser la versión avanzada de la silla Mobius.

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó con cautela Stranger.

El alienígena sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Thanos. Y creo que puedo ayudarlos…

* * *

><p><strong>3 <strong>

**La Muerte de los Nuevos Dioses **

**Nuevo Génesis. **

-Todos están listos, Highfather – le avisó Lightray. El patriarca asintió. Se dirigió lentamente a una sala repleta de ordenadores, desde donde un grupo de científicos monitoreaban toda Supertown. Scott Free se hallaba allí. En cuanto su padre entró, el joven maestro del escapismo se volvió hacia él.

-Pensé que utilizaríamos los _"boom-túneles"_ para viajar – le dijo.

-Podía hacerse, pero iba a ser muy complicado. Sin el aporte energético de la Fuente, me temo que nos vemos limitados a buscar alternativas. Esta es la mejor.

-Todo listo, Highfather – le informó un científico – Cuando usted lo ordene…

-Muy bien, Dr. Sivak. Proceda.

-Motores anti-gravitacionales encendidos. Niveles de poder: al 100 por 100 – Sivak tecleaba rápidamente en su terminal – Preparados todos. Vamos a desengancharnos del planeta.

Un breve temblor se produjo. Supertown, la ciudad flotante, se elevó en el aire alejándose rápidamente de la superficie de Nuevo Génesis.

-Generando campo de fuerza en 3, 2, 1… ¡Ya!

Una cúpula de energía cubrió a la ciudad. De esa forma, sus habitantes quedaban a salvo de los rigores del espacio.

Aquella era la alternativa de la que Highfather le había hablado a Míster Miracle. Convertir a Supertown en una gran nave galáctica, un mundo "embotellado" en sí mismo, capaz de atravesar sin problemas el universo. Y lo bien que hacían al utilizarlo: de esa forma, todos los Nuevos Dioses podían viajar juntos y huir de la muerte que venía.

Lamentablemente para ellos, la Muerte –con mayúscula– llegó justo cuando la ciudad abandonaba el planeta. Más rápido que la luz, el Black Spectre apareció por el horizonte y automáticamente aumentó de tamaño convirtiéndose en un feroz gigante cósmico. Con sus ojos llameando de ira, la encarnación oscura del Espectro le asestó un puñetazo a Nuevo Génesis. Toda su mano y su brazo atravesaron al brillante planeta, partiéndolo por la mitad en una atronadora explosión.

Destruido Nuevo Génesis, se volvió hacia la ciudad voladora que huía ya más aprisa alejándose del cataclismo y proclamó su sentencia:

-_"Esto es lo que ha dicho Jehová: ¿Qué han hallado sus padres en mí que fuera injusto, para que se hayan alejado de mí, y siguieran andando tras el ídolo vano y se hicieran vanos ellos mismos?" _– recitó, de la Biblia - ¡Por el pecado de proclamarse a ustedes mismos "dioses", yo los condeno al exterminio! ¡Que el fuego de Gehena sea su destino!

Abrió la boca de manera descomunal y vomitó una flama de energía estelar. Supertown recibió la descarga de lleno y estalló en pedazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Apokolips. <strong>

Sobre el demoniaco planeta, los siervos de Darkseid festejaban, inmensamente felices de ver la destrucción de sus odiados enemigos de luz. Pero la algarabía duró poco. Acabados los Nuevos Dioses, Black Spectre volvió su atención a ellos y con voz como de trompeta, proclamó:

-¡Por vuestros pecados y depravaciones aberrantes, yo los condeno a la más negra de las muertes! _¡Que la oscuridad caiga sobre ustedes!_

La figura del gigante cósmico se derritió. Se convirtió en una nube negra, la cual cayó sobre Apokolips llevando la muerte a quien tocaba…

-¡Mi señor! ¡Mi señor! – Desaad corrió por los pasillos de la fortaleza de su amo, buscándolo - ¡Ha empezado! ¡Como dijiste, la muerte está aquí!

-Bien. Da la orden de iniciar el combate – dijo Darkseid, tranquilamente. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia su laboratorio - ¡Que todos luchen contra la nube negra! Es hora de que la Anti-Vida y yo seamos uno…

* * *

><p><strong>4 <strong>

**El plan de Thanos **

**A mitad de camino entre dos universos… **

Phantom Stranger recelaba y mucho de las intenciones de Thanos. Un sexto sentido agudizado por la magia le indicaba que el alienígena sentado en la silla anti-gravitacional que les había ofrecido su ayuda no era bueno. Para nada. Pero dada la extremada gravedad del caso, tanto Corrigan como él escucharon lo que tenía que decirles.

-He observado su universo por años – confesó Thanos – y pese a que nunca he podido atravesar la gran barrera que nos separaba, estoy al tanto de la amenaza que hoy enfrentan. Deseo ayudarles.

-¿Cómo podrías hacerlo? – le preguntó Corrigan. Al igual que su amigo, tenía sus reservas ante el insólito personaje, pero entendía que no había muchas opciones para vencer al nuevo enemigo. Además, el Espectro era su responsabilidad.

-He construido un arma que tal vez les sirva – Thanos extrajo de su silla una pequeña caja de metal, cuya superficie broncínea estaba llena de arabescos e inscripciones místicas – Le llamo "La Configuración del Lamento". Es el único objeto en todos los universos capaz de contener el poder de la entidad conocida como "El Espectro".

-Si tienes tal arma contigo, ¿por qué no la usaste? – inquirió Stranger.

-Porque no funcionaria. El único que puede hacerla andar correctamente es el espíritu humano ligado al Espectro – Thanos miró a Corrigan – Me imagino que ese eres tú – le entregó la caja.

-¿Qué es lo que esta cosa hará?

-Encerrará al Espectro en su interior, reteniéndolo en una prisión perpetua de luz pura. Nunca jamás podrá volver a salir de ella. El tema es que deberán buscar la forma de que el espíritu vengador se quede quieto el tiempo suficiente para ser succionado por la caja.

-La única forma de que eso pase seria retomando el control de él – razonó Corrigan – Obligándolo a abandonar la unión con el Black Racer.

-Ustedes sabrán el método que van a usar – Thanos entrecruzó las manos apaciblemente sobre su regazo – Lógico que si el Espectro y tú vuelven a ser uno, "La Configuración del Lamento" los atrapará a ambos. Lo siento, pero así está programada el arma. No hay vuelta atrás.

Se hizo el silencio mientras Corrigan y Stranger sopesaban sus opciones. No había mucho que discutir: _el Black Spectre tenía que ser detenido sí o sí._

-Muy bien. Correremos el riesgo – Corrigan miró al tenebroso alienígena directamente a la cara. El otro le sostuvo la mirada sin desviársela – Sólo hay una cosa no del todo muy clara: si eres de este otro universo, ¿Por qué te preocupas por nosotros? ¿Qué ganas ayudándonos?

-Dos cosas – terció Thanos – Numero uno: si vuestra realidad peligra, quizás la mía llegue a ser la siguiente amenazada. Numero dos: el Espectro se ha vuelto extremadamente peligroso para ustedes. Una vez "La Configuración del Lamento" lo haya atrapado, me ofrezco como su carcelero por toda la eternidad. Me lo llevaré conmigo a mi universo y jamás volverá a amenazar a nada ni a nadie.

Stranger y Corrigan se miraron.

-¿Qué piensas? – le preguntó el ex detective.

-No lo sé… un sexto sentido me dice que aquí hay algo más… algo no muy bueno – Stranger le dio la espalda a Thanos y murmuró – Podríamos estar haciendo un pacto con el diablo.

-No hay demasiadas opciones, ¿o sí? – Corrigan se volvió hacia el extraterrestre – Vale. Lo haremos. Nos llevaremos la caja. ¿Cómo harás para pasarla a buscar si todo sale según lo planeado?

-Se trasladará automáticamente a mi universo una vez se complete su uso. Por eso no deben preocuparse – Thanos sonrió.

-Ok. Vámonos ya, Jim – dijo Stranger – Presiento que cosas funestas están sucediendo en nuestra realidad mientras hablamos…

La esfera de energía que llevaba a los dos amigos se alejó por el espacio en dirección a su universo de origen. Thanos siguió sonriendo hasta que estuvo seguro de que no podían verlo más. Luego, el gesto amistoso desapareció de su rostro, reemplazado por uno de malevolencia sin límites.

-Todo va perfectamente como lo planee – murmuró, satisfecho.

* * *

><p><strong>5 <strong>

**La Ecuación Anti-Vida **

**Apokolips. **

Ignorando los gritos de dolor y de agonía de sus lacayos, y las explosiones y disparos que se sucedían en el exterior de su fortaleza, Darkseid activaba una impresionante maquina ubicada en su laboratorio. Yendo con él, un aterrorizado Desaad se preguntó qué se disponía a hacer su amo.

-En el universo, todo tiene dos caras – le explicó el Señor Oscuro a su siervo – El Bien y el Mal, materia y anti-materia… positivo y negativo, Ying y Yang… Vida y Anti-Vida. Desde hace muchísimos años, siempre he creído que la Anti-Vida podía definirse en una ecuación. Por largo tiempo, la busqué incansablemente… hoy puedo decir que la he hallado – señaló a su máquina – El Resonador Pan-dimensional me enlazará con esa energía oscura, volviéndonos uno.

-¿Y con eso nos salvaras del enemigo que asola nuestro planeta? – inquirió Desaad, esperanzado.

-Apokolips está condenado. No sobrevivirá a este encuentro directo con el Maldito Segador. Pero yo podré hacerle frente y doblegarlo, como primer paso a convertirme en el dios supremo de este universo.

El Resonador Pan-dimensional entró en contacto con la Anti-Vida. Una columna de luz negra se materializó en medio de la sala. Darkseid caminó sin miedo a su interior, perdiéndose en la negrura.

Desaad aguardó. Los gritos y explosiones del exterior habían cesado abruptamente. Un silencio de cementerio se extendía ahora. El lacayo creyó que todo había concluido al fin y que la intervención de su amo no iba a ser necesaria. En cuanto vio la entrada en el laboratorio de la nube negra, comprendió su error…

La nube se condensó. El Black Spectre cobró forma sólida. Señaló al lacayo.

-¡Desaad, el infame! ¡Eres culpable de los pecados de tortura, sadismo y perversión! ¡Yo te sentencio a la muerte eterna!

-¡No! – Desaad intentó huir, pero el Black Spectre le cortó el escape. Moviéndose rápidamente, lo aferró con fuerza de su traje, lo alzó en el aire y lo tiró contra la columna de luz negra en la cual Darkseid y la Anti-Vida se volvían uno. El cuerpo del lugarteniente explotó en átomos, desintegrado.

-¿Sabes? Eso no fue justo – dijo Darkseid, surgiendo de la negrura – Era mi sirviente favorito. De haber tenido que morir, hubiera sido por mi mano. Me has negado ese placer… ¡Creo que te mataré por eso!

El aspecto físico y el traje del cruel amo de Apokolips habían cambiado notablemente. Su fusión con la Anti-Vida lo habían mejorado bastante.2 Sin embargo, cuando Black Spectre lo miró, no pareció aterrado ni un ápice.

-Darkseid, maldita criatura – dijo – ¡He venido a castigarte por tus pecados!

-Oh. Corta el rollo de predicador de una buena vez. ¡No tienes poder sobre mí! Por el contrario, yo sí lo tengo sobre ti – sonrió – Contempla… _¡La Ecuación de la Anti-Vida!_

Un aura oscura surgió de Darkseid, un aura cargada de sombras movibles. Sobre él, un círculo de palabras escritas en un lenguaje desconocido danzaron, flotando como llamas encendidas. Era la manifestación visible de la Anti-Vida.

-¡YO SOY EL OMEGA! ¡EL FINAL DE TODO! – proclamó, con voz potente – ¡SOY EL ULTIMO MAL, EL ULTIMO PECADO, LA ULTIMA OSCURIDAD! _¡YO SOY LA ANTI-VIDA! _

De los ojos de Darkseid surgieron dos rayos de un rojo furioso. Impactaron sobre el Black Spectre y provocaron un violento destello de luz.

La explosión resultante atomizó media superficie de Apokolips y dejó un impresionante cráter de kilómetros y kilómetros de profundidad y extensión. Parado indemne al borde del agujero, Darkseid sonrió triunfal. Nada podría sobrevivir a eso. Nada… excepto, el Black Spectre.

El fantasma oscuro flotaba intacto sobre el cráter. En cuanto Darkseid lo miró, sus ojos se abrieron como platos del asombro.

-¡Imposible! ¡La Anti-Vida y yo somos uno! ¡No deberías existir luego de esa descarga! ¡Es ilógico que… _urgh_!

El puño del Black Spectre había ingresado a la velocidad del rayo dentro del pecho de Darkseid. Con un movimiento de tironeo, el Mensajero de la Muerte le arrancó el corazón.

-No puede… ser… - el derrotado amo de Apokolips cayó al suelo de rodillas, observando su sangriento corazón palpitando aun en la mano de su enemigo. Palpitando y brillando.

-_"Sólo un poco más de tiempo, y el Inicuo ya no será"_ – recitó el Espectro, de la Biblia – Tu fin ha llegado, Darkseid. El tuyo y el de todos los falsos dioses. Tu pútrido corazón ya no te dará vida – sentenció y lo apretó, reventándoselo.

-¡Imbécil! – Darkseid se puso de pie de nuevo – ¡La Anti-Vida y yo somos uno! ¡Ya no puedo morir!

-Entonces, el fuego de Gehena te quemara hasta que desees hacerlo…

Black Spectre volvió a abrir la boca de manera descomunal. Un chorro de energía estelar surgió de ella e incineró a Darkseid. El poder impreso en el disparo fue tal que el cuerpo carbonizado del vencido amo de Apokolips salió expelido hacia el infinito, perdiéndose en la distancia, entre las estrellas.

Black Spectre había acabado su trabajo. Ya no quedaban falsos dioses que liquidar en ese universo. Antes de irse y buscar en otros mundos del Multiverso, se agachó y colocó su mano sobre el costroso suelo del planeta demoniaco. Utilizando su poder, provocó que el núcleo ardiente de ese maldito lugar se volviera inestable. Violentas erupciones volcánicas se produjeron, seguidas de terremotos.

Apokolips se partiría en pedazos y luego, como una vez pasó con el extinto planeta Krypton, explotaría.

El Black Spectre ya se disponía a marcharse cuando el grito de alguien conocido llamó su atención y lo detuvo…

-¡Eh, tú! ¡Tenemos un asunto pendiente!

-¿Jim Corrigan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Corrigan se acercó a la tenebrosa figura encapuchada. Llevaba en su mano el arma construida por Thanos, la llamada "Configuración del Lamento".

-Esto es entre tú y yo, muñeco – dijo, con una sonrisa aguerrida en los labios – Siempre fue entre tú y yo.

* * *

><p><strong>6 <strong>

**El Final del Espectro **

El escenario era el ideal para una confrontación final. Alrededor de ambos, géiseres de lava explotaban, derramando fuego liquido. El suelo se veía sacudido de tanto en tanto por terremotos. Lentamente, el planeta Apokolips se desgarraba cada vez más y el momento de su destrucción final estaba próximo.

-Esto es entre tú y yo – repitió Corrigan, parado ante el Black Spectre – Siempre ha sido así…

-Te equivocas. Yo ya no tengo nada que ver contigo. Hemos terminado.

El Black Spectre comenzó a marcharse. Corrigan lo detuvo aferrándolo del brazo.

-¡Espera! No he acabado aun contigo…

-Suéltame.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué me vas a hacer si no lo hago? ¿Matarme? Tarde. Yo ya estoy muerto.

-Mis poderes en la actualidad me permiten juzgar a vivos y a muertos – Black Spectre lo miró con frialdad.

-Claro… y como ahora Dios se fue y ya no quedan dioses en este universo, tú te volviste autosuficiente – terció el ex detective - ¿Ahora eres tu propio dios, Espectro?

-¿Cómo te atreves…?

-A ti te gusta citar la Biblia. He visto que lo haces a menudo.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Es la Palabra de Dios! ¡Del _único_ y _verdadero_ Dios!

-Entonces, ¿Qué crees que Él diría de la masacre que has ocasionado? ¿Crees que lo aprobaría?

-¿Qué es esto? ¿A qué estás jugando, Corrigan?

-Simplemente responde a mis preguntas…

-¡Pues claro que lo haría! El universo estaba sumergido en el caos. ¡Falsos dioses pululaban a sus anchas! Mi misión era clara: _imponer el orden en el caos_.

-Esa no es la misión que Dios te encomendó. Dios te hizo para castigar a los malvados, para vengar a los injustamente asesinados.

-Es lo que he hecho. ¡He castigado a los malvados!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿La gente de Nuevo Génesis era mala? ¿Se merecían morir?

-¡Eran herejes! ¡Falsos dioses!

-¿Sabías que había niños entre los que mataste? – Corrigan soltó la bomba. El Black Spectre se quedó congelado - ¡Si, niños! ¡Niños inocentes! ¡Familias que no han hecho ningún mal! No todos en Nuevo Génesis se proclamaban "dioses" como dices. Había ciudadanos ordinarios. Gente sencilla. ¡Y tú los mataste! ¡Los mataste!

Se produjo el silencio, sólo roto por los ruidos del planeta que se destrozaba a su alrededor. Ríos de lava fluían cerca de ambos. Apokolips se incendiaba ahora más aprisa.

-Eran pecadores – acabó diciendo el Black Spectre – Igual que en Sodoma y en Gomorra. Allí también había niños. Estaban corrompidos, lo mismo que sus padres. Ninguno era inocente.

Corrigan retrocedió. Lo observó de forma severa.

-Dios mío… Hasta ahora, no sabía cuán grave era todo, cuán malévolo eres en realidad. Ya no hay justicia en ti. Solo muerte y locura.

-Yo no soy "malévolo", Jim Corrigan – los ojos del Black Spectre brillaron – Yo solo hago Su Voluntad. ¡Soy Su Ira!

-…Y ahora, aparentemente, también eres la Muerte. ¿Qué piensa el Sargento Walker de todo esto?

-Es irrelevante. Él sólo es el anfitrión, nada más. Su cuerpo y sus poderes son uno conmigo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntamos? – Corrigan alzó la voz - ¡Sargento Walker! ¡William Walker! ¡Le estoy hablando a usted! ¡Sé que puede oírme! ¡Esta locura debe terminar!

-Es inútil, Jim Corrigan. Él no…

-¡Walker, usted fue un hombre como yo! ¡Necesito que se libere del Espectro! ¡Luche con él! ¡Sáqueselo de encima! Déjemelo a mí.

-¡Suficiente! – Black Spectre se enojó - ¡He sido demorado inútilmente aquí! ¡Debo marcharme y seguir! Seguir… Seguir…

De repente, el Espíritu de la Venganza y Mensajero de la Muerte se vio sacudido por un violento temblor. Se retorció, dolorido.

-¡NNGH!

-¡Walker! – le gritó Corrigan, comprendiendo el éxito de su jugada - ¡Luche! ¡No deje de hacerlo!

-¡NO! – aulló el Espectro al separarse del Black Racer en una explosión energética. El hombre vestido con la armadura negra jadeó, libre del espíritu que lo poseía. Miró al ex detective a los ojos, agotado.

-Yo… Lo siento – dijo – Lo siento… creí… que este era el camino. Ahora lo veo claro… he cometido un gran error…

Willie Walker lloró. Un segundo después su cuerpo se redujo a cenizas. La armadura del Black Racer cayó al suelo, llena de herrumbre y oxido, vacía.

Mientras tanto, sin un anfitrión humano el Espectro flotaba en el aire, aullando como una Banshee. Corrigan supo que la primera parte del plan estaba cumplida. Seguía la segunda.

Sostuvo con firmeza la caja metálica entre sus manos. Apretó uno de sus costados. Zumbando, la "Configuración del Lamento" se activó.

-¡Muy bien! – levantó la mirada hacia el fantasma - ¡Ven a mí! – gritó, a pleno pulmón.

El espíritu vengador descendió sobre él y ambos se fundieron en uno otra vez.

-¿Amigo? – Phantom Stranger apareció, dejándose ver. El restaurado Espectro lo observó a su vez, sombrío e iracundo, pero contenido.

-Apártate, Stranger… Debo… terminar con el plan y encerrarnos en la caja.

-Aguarda. ¿No hay otra forma? Tal vez…

-Tú sabes que no la hay. El Espectro… ha ido demasiado lejos – presionó el otro lado de la caja. Ésta se reconfiguró automáticamente entre sus manos y la cara hacia arriba se abrió – Esto debe hacerse… y debe hacerse… _¡AHORA!_

Un haz de luz surgió de la caja. Succionó al Espectro con fuerza, atrapándolo en su interior.3 Cuando la "Configuración del Lamento" cumplió su función, el aparato volvió a su posición original, se cerró y con un estallido de energía, desapareció en el aire. Presuntamente, iría a manos de Thanos, donde quedaría prisionero para siempre en otro universo.

-Jim… - entristecido, Stranger se quitó el sombrero, rindiéndole homenaje y presentando sus respetos al héroe caído en noble sacrificio. Segundos después, el extraño fantasma se marchó…

Vacío de seres vivientes, el planeta Apokolips solo resistió lo justo y necesario para darle cabida a este drama. Luego, explotó en millones de pedazos llameantes, dejando de existir.

En un sitio intermedio entre universos, un muy complacido Thanos observaba cómo la caja volvía a sus manos con su prisionero dentro. Su plan se había ejecutado a la perfección. Sonriendo, la sostuvo y la acarició.

-El regalo perfecto – dijo – para Lady Muerte: _el espíritu más poderoso de todos_ – suspiró – He logrado grandes cosas para ganar tu amor, Milady. Pero siempre acabas despreciándome, echándome de tu reino – alzó la caja – ¡Ya no más! Con esto, ya no podrás negarme. ¡Finalmente, ocuparé mi lugar a tu lado!

Totalmente satisfecho, Thanos dirigió su silla voladora de regreso a su universo de origen. Dentro de la caja, el Espectro aullaba, furioso. Había sido engañado y ahora ansiaba con desesperación ser libre…

Deseaba **VENGANZA**.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo <strong>

**Preludio a la Noche Final **

Cargado de energía oscura, el cuerpo carbonizado de Darkseid volaba por el universo en dirección a la Tierra. Del antiguo Señor de Apokolips quedaba poco ya… apenas un cascarón calcinado que servía de vehículo para la Anti-Vida.

Cayó en el azul planeta, en África. Concretamente, en el centro del continente. La explosión inicial destruyó poblaciones enteras en un amplio rango de kilómetros. Pero aquello sólo fue el preludio del horror… Darkseid bien podría no existir más, pero la Anti-Vida sí y en cuanto esta energía malévola tomó contacto con la Tierra, mutó a algo más siniestro.

Dos horas después del impacto, los que murieron por su causa volvieron a la vida, pero de manera atroz, torcida y corrompida. Levantándose de entre las ruinas, hordas enteras de zombies hambrientos se disponían a atacar a los seres humanos, extendiendo el cáncer, la ponzoña en la cual la Anti-Vida se había convertido.

La _Noche Final_ estaba a punto de comenzar…

**¿FIN?**

* * *

><p>1 Básicamente, el <em>"otro universo"<em> es el Universo Marvel. Y lo que Stranger contempla es: la lucha de los Avengers contra el ejército de invasores alienígenas comandados por Loki (tal y como se vio en la película), a Thor (el joven dios del trueno) con su martillo; a los Cuatro Fantásticos luchando contra el Dr. Doom. A Spiderman, Iron Man, los X-Men, al Motorista Fantasma, Blade (el Cazavampiros), Daredevil, el Increíble Hulk y al Capitán América.

2 Si me lo preguntan, el aspecto que me imaginé para Darkseid unido a la Anti-Vida es el mismo que el villano ostentaba en el comic _"Superman: El Lado Oscuro"_, aquel recordado Elseworld (Otros Mundos) en el cual la nave que traía a Kal-El a la Tierra acababa en Apokolips.

3 Sólo como dato curioso para el lector: el funcionamiento de este ingenioso dispositivo es similar al que los Cazafantasmas usaban en las películas y en la serie de dibujos animados. Una auténtica _"trampa para fantasmas"_.


End file.
